


same time tomorrow?

by hanorganaas



Series: Comment_fic ficlets. [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cracky Maybe, Drabble, Humor, I dunno you will get a giggle, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cycle. They bitch. They scream. They humiliate each other at meetings. They declare never they want to see the other in their sight again. And then one thing leads to another and they end up here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	same time tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> doreyg Prompted:  
> Hamilton (musical), Alexander Hamilton/Aaron Burr, (269): I feel like I hate him but his dick too bomb to hate completely
> 
> FIRST HAMILTON FIC WOOT!

It's a cycle. They bitch. They scream. They humiliate each other at meetings. They declare never they want to see the other in their sight again. And then one thing leads to another and they end up here.

The two of them, naked in bed, staring at the ceiling wide eyed and panting as they came down from a sexual high. Embarrassed Aaron took the blanket and covered himself. In the name of the lord how did he get here again.

"So here we are again," Alex said again breaking the awkward silence.

"Shut up Hamilton I hate you," Aaron responded. He immediately pulled himself out of bed and started reaching for his clothing.

"That's not what you said five minutes ago," Alex quipped. Aaron had managed to put on his undergarments when he turned to glare at him for a moment as a cheeky grin formed on Alex's features. "Same time tomorrow?"

Picking up the rest of his clothing, Aaron responded with a grumble and stormed out of the room to the amusement of a laughing Alex.

The sad thing was. Alex was right. They would do this dance again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
